Bianca's Love
by supernatuallytwisted94
Summary: Hundreds of years after Bianca Solderini became a vampire, she has fallen under the spell of Lestat de Lioncourt. But this sweet, love affair cannot last, as the two men she has ever truly loved, come back into her life. Her maker, and her makers pupil..
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so lately I've been reading the Vampire Chronicles and I've fallen for all characters, but my favorite is Bianca Solderini. Unfortunately, I've only found one fanfic about her. I believe she deserves a story and what better way to start a story than with Lestat. I love the idea of his brat attitude with her angel like persona, but I also like Armand and Marius with her, so I don't know who she's gonna end up with at this point. But I do hope you guys like it and please send me reviews :) And just to let you know, I'm setting this so that Armand and Pandora don't live with Marius, but they visit alot and stay for weeks at a time, so Marius does consider them his family. **

Marius POV.

I sighed happily, as I sat down on the brown, leather loveseat. My cobalt blue eyes scanned the large living room of my San Francisco home. The light brown wall was adorned with my paintings and a big, flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite the couch with a small coffee table beneath it. Book shelves hung on both sides of the room with my most beloved readings upon them. The window beside me was open and the sounds of the night radiated through into the room and blew my blonde hair. The sweet smell of the summer night filled my nose and I sighed once again as I closed me eyes to relish in it. The sound of footsteps filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see who was standing before me.

My darling Pandora, with waves of chocolate brown hair, framing her soft, beautiful face stared down upon me with love shining through. She smiled as she sat beside me on the loveseat. What a ironic name for a piece of furniture. As of right now, it was truly a seat of love.

I wrapped my pale, toned arm around her shoulders and leaned in to smell her hair. She sighed with love.

"Oh, Marius. I don't believe I've ever been this happy in my entire immortal life." she whispered.

"My exact words, my dear Pandora." I replied against her soft lips. Never was a kiss so sweet. As I pulled back, I smiled down upon her lovely face.

"Never had I had such a wonderful family, as I have with you and Armand and Daniel. Never have I lived in such joy." I said sincerely.

She smiled and kissed me once more. The sound of bounding footsteps coming down the stairs brought us out of our love embrace. I looked to the stairs to find my beloved pupil, Armand, running down the stairs at a unnatural speed. His brown, chocolate eyes held anger and disgust in them. I sat up as he ran into the room. My Pandora repeated my action, knowing that something was wrong.

"Armand, what's wrong my child?" I said hurriedly.

He pulsed with anger as he said, "Turn on the TV."

I wasted no time in grabbing the remote off the stand beside the loveseat. I flipped the TV on.

"Channel 65." he said before I could ask. I knew that channel as on called MTV. My confusion grew with each second. The screened flashed to the channel and I was greeted with the sight of Lestat.

I turned to Armand with a confused look upon my face. I knew that Lestat was indeed what they called a "Rock star", but I didn't understand why he was showing me this.

"Just watch." he said deeply. I turned back to the TV and watched this video.

The first sequence was of Lestat singing into a microphone, staring at the screen with his blue eyes and golden locks shaping his face. The background was nothing but white with a jungle of white curtains hanging all around the room and surrounding the band. The song itself was a slow, seductive, rock melody and I found myself wanting to dance to the sound. As he began the first verse, there was a sudden flash of a blonde haired girl then back to Lestat. Then as the flashes increased, I got a full view of the girl in the video.

The girls skin was too pale, flawless, and beautiful to be that of a mortal, I noticed at once. Her grey, shining eyes stared into the screen and hypnotized me. Her curvy, petite body was clothed in a striking, strapless, white taffeta dress and her golden blonde hair fell in cascades down her back with strings of pearls held within them. I gasped in realization of who this vampire girl was.

Bianca. My beautiful courtesan, my Botticelli angel, my Bianca.

I couldn't look away as the video played on and I leaned forward, mesmerized. Lestat slowly chased her through the sheer, white curtains. She smiled a teasing smile at him. The same smile that she used to give Armand as they danced. In the background of the song, you could hear her sweet, melodic voice singing with him. The same voice that sang to me during our nights in the shrine of Akasha and Enkil. Lestat gave her a knowing, hungry smile as she fell back against a giant, bed of white covers and white sheets. She laughed as he climbed on top of her. He sang the lyrics of the closing chorus against her small, pink, plump mouth. They kissed as the instruments came to a stop. A short, sweet, passionate kiss that made envy well up inside my heart. Then he looked to the screen as the last words of the song slipped from his mouth. Then he laughed and pulled the curtain aside to block the view of them, knowing all to well what was about to take place on that bed. Then it went to a commercial.

I turned the TV off and looked to Armand. He was pulsating with rage.

"Master, I have loved her since the moment I laid my eyes on her. My heart has pounded nothing but love for her every waking moment since we met. I had dreamed of a future with her and about giving her the Dark Gift too many times to count. And now she's with the Bat Prince himself? I won't stand for it, Marius!" He said with anger and determination.

"Now, Armand, we don't know that. For all we know, she could have just been playing a part." Pandora said, trying to calm him.

"That may be so, but I highly doubt it. Lestat has never been one to just play a part with a woman, especially one of such beauty. Any other woman, I wouldn't have cared, but this is my Bianca." he relplied, the last part just above a whisper as if he was about to cry. No doubt, he was greatly distressed by this matter.

"Don't worry, Armand. We will find her. And we will make her a part of this family, just like when we were in Florence." I said as I stood up.

"I would very much like that." he said with love shining in his eyes. He looked like he had when he was younger. When he would spend hours and hours talking with her and dancing together. He was very much madly, deeply in love with her. I knew that the moment he said he would die with her the night I showed him I was a blood drinker.

I could just see it now. The house filled with candle light like it had in Florence. Beautiful music filling the entire house. Bianca and Armand dancing once again as I danced with my Pandora. Oh, how I felt the joy overfill me!

"It is too late now to take leave, but we will head out tomorrow when we first awaken. The sooner the better." I said as I gripped Pandora's hand.

He smiled and said, "I will go tell Daniel." His auburn curls flew with him as he bounded up the stairs once more. A worried feeling settled in my stomach as I turned to Pandora.

"What is it, Marius?" she said as she read my facial expression.

"Pandora, you remember Bianca? You remember how I offered to give her up for you on that dark night so many decades ago?" I asked her. She shook her head in response.

"She overheard me tell that to you. It broke her fragile heart into pieces, and she left my side three days later." I said as tears filled my eyes at the memory.

"Oh, Marius. I'm so sorry." she said with sincerity.

"Pandora, I fear that she won't want to come back into my life in fear that she'll get hurt again. Armand will be heart broken. I will be heart broken." I said as a single blood tear slipped down my pale face.

"We will find a way to convince her, Marius. I know we will." she said with a hopeful smile as she swipped it away with her thumb.

I hoped and I prayed that she was right. I hadn't heard or seen from Bianca in hundreds of years. But now the mere sight of her drives me mad. She must be apart of this family. She must.


	2. Chapter 2

**I shall go on! :D**

The moon never looked more luminous, more gigantic then it did at that moment, looking out the small window of the jet plane. I sighed as I let my gray eyes gaze at the night sky, with its silky white clouds being sliced like butter as the small aircraft glided through the air. I was so lost in the tranquil sight before me ,that I didn't hear someone close the small, wooden door that led to the cockpit. I also didn't hear that same someone sit beside me on the small tan-leathered couch.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a deep, smooth, seductive voice whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. I turned away from the peaceful sight to look at my companion.

The moonlight shining in from the window made his blue-gray eyes sparkle. His golden curls shining like a halo around his face. Pale skin so smooth that my fingers itched to feel it against my flesh. His pink lips slightly pushed out, practically inviting me to touch them with my own. I felt his long fingers play with my own blonde curls and I got ever so close to him, hip to hip.

"No matter how many times I look at it, the moon still has the same enchanting effect on me. Even after hundreds of years of gazing at it." I whispered my reply.

"I know what you mean. It's beauty is everlasting." he said, not even glancing at the giant white orb in the sky. He leaned down to me, his lips lightly brushing mine. Slow at first, but full of desire. The kiss increased rapidly. His hands slid from my hair and down my arms. My hands immediately went to his soft face as he grasped my sides. He pushed me back against the leather, mashing our bodies together. I couldn't help but giggle into the kiss. His lips left mine to traveled down my neck. The feel of his fangs against my neck only served to heighten my lust for him. I moaned as they pierced through my skin and into my vein. This was a normal, almost everyday thing for me and him. The exchaning of our blood to one another. As my red liquid left my body, I closed my eyes shut as memories of our first meeting flooded my mind.

* * *

_It was a hot, summer night in New Orleans. The night sky was clear of any clouds and the crescent moon hung high above the city. I was in a small, crowded bar, sitting on one of the black, old stools as I sipped on my cup of Vodka. I got a great sense of pleasure at the feel of the burning liquid run down my throat. It made me feel just a tiny bit human._

_The bars occupants ranged from business men to tourists to locals, all escaping the troubles of human life and just wanting to have fun. The music was loud and the young girls swayed to the beat as their male companions watched on lustfully. At the back of the bar sat two men in suits. One with a khaki suit with dark brown hair and brown eyes and one with a stripped, navy blue suit with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. They looked out of place in the small, southern bar, and their eyes searched the room, as if looking for someone._

_The front door opened and a breeze swept through the room, making my knee-high back dress blow with it. My eyes left the business men to see the new incomer. I gasped when I laid eyes upon him, but quickly recovered._

_Lestat de Lioncourt, a.k.a. the Brat Prince, was gliding across the floor as if he owned the place. His blonde curls in a low, tiny ponytail at the back of his neck. He made his way to the table where the two men in suits were seated. They both stood up as he came to a stop before them. He stripped himself of his black, leather jacket and was now wearing a quarter-length red shirt with a slit at the top. His black, wrinkleless, pants perfectly hung on his hips and his black, business shoes shined in the light of the bar._

_Every woman's eye was on him, staring him down with obvious attraction. Two girls over at the jukebox kept their eyes on him full time and gave me seductive looks which he returned with a wink. They giggled with pleasure._

_He talked with the men for no more then 20 minutes, when he finally noticed me at the bar. His mouth came agape, and I snickered. I knew I looked quite attractive in my flowing, shapely dress with a matching leather jacket over top and clear heels. My blonde hair was half pinned up while the other half fell in curls around my face. Pearl earrings dangled and shimmered in the light and my eye makeup was smoky with my plump lips light pink. I played with the straw of my new fruity drink and exchanged looks with him._

_Undoubtedly, he believed I was mortal. Oh, but I would show him just exactly who I was._

_He mumbled something to the man with the dark hair and stood up from his seat. The man tried to call him back but Lestat either didn't hear him or chose no to. He made his way to the stool beside me and sat on it gracefully. _

_Of course I knew who he was. He was just as famous in the vampire world as Akasha and Enkil were, maybe even more. Escpecially after what happened to the Queen of the Damned. I may not have been one of the vampires that confronted her, but I did watch from afar. I probably shoud have helped them, but I was afraid. Not of Akasha herself, but of seeing Marius and Armand again. I knew without a doubt that they would be there, and I didn't want to face them. _

_Not yet, anyway. _

_"I hope I'm not intruding on anything, but I just couldn't help but come over here and introduced myself. I'm Lestat de Lioncourt." He said as he reached out his hand to me. __I took it gracefully in my own and shook it. _

_"Bianca Solderini." I said with a smile. _

_"Bianca" he whispered "What a beautiful name." He smiled at me. _

_"I get that alot." I said truthfully. He laughed. _

_"I'm sure you do. So, Bianca, where are you from?" He asked with interest springing in his eyes. _

_"A little bit of everywhere, but if you must know, I was born in Florence." I replied. Images of my home town running through my mind at the mere mention of it. _

_"Italy? Wow, I wasn't expecting that." he said genuinely. _

_I smiled. "So, Lestat, where are you from?" I asked repeating his question. _

_"I was born in France, but my true home has always been here in New Orleans." he replied. I smiled seeing the love in is eyes for this city. _

_I sipped the last of my drink. Lestat noticed at once and offered to but me another one. But that same, deep, blood hunger bubbled to the surface and the smell of the mortals pumping blood filled my nostrils. It was time for me to feed. As much as I wanted to talk more with this charming vampire, I had to take my leave. As he reached his hand out to the bartender, I quickly grabbed his arm in protest. _

_"As much as I would love for this conversation to contiue, I'm afraid I must go." I said as I removed my hand from his arm. A look of disapointment covered his face. _

_"Oh, do you have to?" he said with clear distress in his eyes. I sighed. It was now or never. _

_I looked down. "Lestat, you of all people should understand why I must leave.." _

_I looked back up at his face as my fangs formed from behind my lips. He looked confused and troubled, not sure of what I mean't. _

_I put a tip on the baar and stood from my stool. I looked at him as I smiled, fangs no doubt shimmering in the light. Shock came upon his face immediately. _

_"I hope to see you again very soon, Brat Prince." I said, teasing him with his name. I swiflty left the bar, leaving him stunned on the bar stool. I sought out my meal of the night. _

_I antipated seeing him again. I didn't have to wait long though, for the next night he found me at my hotel suite. We talked for almost the entire night, before he retreated to take his own feed. It went like tht for a couple nights, but there was some questions that I refused to answer to him. Like, who was my creator, how old was I, why was I turned, and so on. I would tell him nothing of Marius or Armand. The pain that I had endured was still there inside me, and I refused to feel it again. _

_He told be about his old life, and of Louis and Claudia. About what happened with Akasha and Enkil. When he first meantioned Marius to me, I had to ignore the uncomfortable tension that I felt. He quickly moved on though, thank God, and began his talk of his career as a rockstar. He told me that the men in the bar where his agent and a record producer. He was going to return to the music business, and he wanted me to come with him to L.A. to record his new album. I gladly accepted his offer, and the next night we were off to the magical city. _

_While there with him, things grew more heated than I thought they would. One thing led to the other, and the next thing I know, he's asking me to be in his new music video. I was hesitant at first, but I quickly gave in and said yes. _

_I found myself falling for this enchanting vampire slowly. I was falling in love with our nightly talks, our sudden outbursts of passion for each other (as you just witnessed), our occasional walks under the moon. I fell in love with watching him record a new song as he got lost in the sound, the lyrics, if only for a few minutes. I even fell in love with the love he has for Louis. If I'm honest with myself, I fell in love with Louis too. _

_I met with him and Lestat in New Orleans, and then he came and visited us in L.A. We talked together many a night when Lestat was out doing his work or feeding. His gorgeous green eyes and black hair had me somewhat mesmerized and his kindness overwellmed me._

_I haven't felt this way for a very long time. And I wasn't planning on letting it go anytime soon..._

* * *

My thoughts were drawn out of me as Lestat pulled back from my neck. My blood covered his lips and his eyes glazed over from the glorious drink. He looked down at me, mouth partly opened. He smiled and leaned down to my lips, brushing them lightly, leaving only a slight trace of blood. As he leaned in, I reacted.

I flipped him over in one swift movement, pinning him down on the couch as I straddled him. He was surprised but none the less pleased.

"Not yet, my love. For now, it's my turn." I whispered against his lips before leaning down to his neck and giving him the first of many love bites...

**Reviews accepted...**


End file.
